Esta Noche, es la Noche
by Magaly de Snape Rickman
Summary: La noche anterior a la Batalla Final, Hermione se encuentra? a oscuras en su habitación mientras reflexiona sobre lo que dijo Ginny; ¿Podrá arriesgarse a morir virgen? Y en caso contrario, ¿Quien la ayudara a no hacerlo?


**Disclaimer:** Los personas de Harry Potter no son de mi propiedad, son de J.K. Rowling.

**Rated**: "M", para mayores de 17.

**Advertencias/ Notas de Autor**: Pues este es mi primer escrito por lo cual le tengo mucho cariño espero les guste, le doy un gran agradecimiento a mi beta Euni-chan y pues se lo dedico a las chicas del Escuadrón :3 las quiero chicas

**Esta Noche, es la Noche.**

— ¡Oh Herms estoy tan preocupada!, no sé si puedo con esto, no quiero que nada malo le pase a Harry.-le decía Ginevra Weasley a su amiga Hermione, ambas estaban sentadas en un sillón en la sala de La Madriguera.

—No te preocupes Ginny, estoy segura que nada le va a pasar. Derrotaremos a Voldemort-afirmó la joven vehemencia.

—Eso espero Herms, no sé qué haría si algo le pasara a Harry.-dijo la pelirroja preocupada- Me voy; quiero disfrutar de lo que puede ser mi última noche con él.

— ¿Quieres decir que tu y Harry ya tuvieron sexo?-preguntó la muchacha de cabellos castaños bastante sorprendida.

—No fue algo tan vulgar Hermione, nosotros _'hicimos el amor'_; y tu deberías hacer lo mismo considerando que posiblemente mañana todos estemos muertos-sentenció la joven levantándose del cómodo sillón en el que ambas estaban sentadas conversando- me voy Herms. En serio, piénsalo. –declaró la pelirroja dejando a la joven Granger bastante abatida.

*.*

Esa misma noche, Hermione se encontraba acostada en su habitación pensando qué tanta razón tenía Ginny en lo que había dicho. Era cierto que la batalla que se libraría a la mañana siguiente seria la decisiva pero, ¿Perder su virginidad? Desde pequeña sus padres -principalmente su madre-, le inculcaron lo importante que era que una mujer se entregara virgen a su marido; ella siempre creyó que su noche de bodas representaría su primera experiencia sexual, pero ahora con los recientes acontecimientos posiblemente no existiría un mañana para ella, lo cual la dejaba con la pregunta que había estado rondando en su cabeza hacia pocas horas cuando habló con Ginny: ¿_en realidad quería morir siendo virgen?_

—"_No señor. No puedo morir virgen, todas las chicas del dormitorio dicen que el sexo es un placer inigualable y en caso de que algo salga mal mañana, no puedo morir sin haberlo experimentado…"-_ pensaba para sí misma.

— "¡_Por Merlín, Hermione! ¿QUE ESTAS PENSANDO?"_- le gritó una vocecita dentro de su cabeza- "_Sabes que debes llegar virgen al matrimonio"_.

— "_¿Y si muero esta noche?"-_le contestó a la voz con temor.

—"_Eso no va a pasar. Harry logrará vencer"._

— "_No, no me puedo arriesgar"._ -sentenció acallando a la voz de su conciencia.

Con esta firme convicción, Hermione se propuso que esa misma noche sería su primera vez. Ella siempre había estado enamorada de Ron y, bueno, ¿qué mejor momento para hacerlo que ahora?, estando en su casa seria un escenario perfecto para estar con él.

Revisó toda la ropa que tenía consigo y consideró que no tenía nada "decente" para esa ocasión tan especial.

— Uhmm, ¿que le gustaría a Ron?-se preguntaba- Tal vez un conjunto de ropa interior negra estaría bien.- en alguna ocasión escucho a sus compañeras de dormitorio decir que el negro era un color que incitaba a la mayoría de los hombres así que suponía que bastaría.

Transfiguró una camiseta que tenía en un sexy negligé negro con dos pequeños tirantes el cual se desabrochaba por detrás. Decidió que estaba lista para encarar lo que venía, lo cual ella esperaba fuera la mejor experiencia de su vida, aunque faltaba un pequeño detalle: zapatos; no podía ir a verlo con unos de planta baja. Rebuscó entre sus maletas y los encontró: aquellos tacones que su mamá insistió en comprarle para aquella convención de odontólogos, ¡Ay! de solo recordar aquella noche de aburrimiento le daba escalofríos. "_Por lo menos en esta ocasión tendrán un mejor uso_", pensó sonriendo tontamente.

— "_Bien, Hermione estas lista. Ahora solo debes de esperar a que sea la media noche, que todos se vayan a dormir. Luego te vistes y te preparas"_·-se dijo animándose- _"¡Dios esto será maravilloso!"._

Hermione se encerró en el baño de la Madriguera y se dio el lujo de tomar un baño de espuma para despejar la mente, después de todo perder la virginidad tiene su importancia. Luego de meditar más de mil veces si lo que iba a hacer era lo correcto, decidió seguir sin importar las consecuencias. Acto seguido, tomó su bata de baño y se dirigió al cuarto que compartía con Ginny, ahí secó delicadamente cada parte de su cuerpo, luego se perfumó al tiempo que pensaba en la reacción que tendría Ron al recorrerlo con sus manos. La sola idea de que el pelirrojo la tocara la excitó de sobremanera.

Una vez que terminó de perfumarse procedió a vestirse, no pudiendo evitar cierto nerviosismo, después de todo era una experiencia totalmente nueva. Se vio al espejo por lo menos diez veces antes de decidir que estaba lista. Al mirar el reloj corroboró que era la hora indicada, se puso una suave bata blanca que la cubría hasta las rodillas y se dirigió lentamente hacia la salida.

La habitación que compartía con Ginny esa vez, se encontraba en la planta baja y la de Ron estaba en la última, lo cual le aseguraba que se daría cuenta de la presencia de cualquier individuo que pudiera ser un impedimento para llevar a cabo las actividades que tenía planeadas.

Subió con cuidado y en sumo silencio cada una de las plantas, asegurándose de que las respectivas puertas de todas las habitaciones estuvieran cerradas, pudo observar además que la casa entera estaba sumida en una absoluta obscuridad, eso la llenó de tranquilidad pues eso significaba que todos se encontraban dormidos.

Al llegar a su destino se encontró con que la puerta del cuarto de Ron estaba entre abierta lo cual la sorprendió, aunque lo que más la desconcertó fue el hecho de escuchar unos pequeños ruidos que no le parecían normales, se aventuró a entrar, y al encender la luz con una amplia sonrisa se encontró con una imagen que le heló la sangre y borró de un solo golpe toda la emoción que se arremolinaba en su ser.

Ron se encontraba sobre Lavender y esta lucía solo un conjunto rojo de ropa interior, y él -por lo que pudo ver- tenía una erección. Ambos al verla se separaron rápidamente, Lavender se cubrió torpemente con las cobijas mientras que Ron tomó una almohada para cubrir su entrepierna.

—Hermione ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Si Granger ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?-preguntó Lavender evidentemente molesta

— Yo… solo…-Hermione no podía hablar, sentía un nudo en la garganta que se lo impedía. Al cabo de un par de segundos pudo articular palabra, pero su voz se quebraba- Escuché unos… ruidos extraños y quise asegurarme de que todo estuviera en orden.

— ¡Pero qué considerada y oportuna! – comentó Lavender irónica- ya ves que los "ruidos extraños" que escuchaste son de mi won won y míos así que ¿por qué no te largas ya y nos dejas seguir disfrutando?

— C-claro disculpen, adiós-Hermione estaba al borde del llanto, pero si algo no iba a hacer eso era humillarse enfrente de esa. Al darse la vuelta para marcharse pudo oír la voz de Ron.

— ¡Hey Herms!

— ¿Si, Ron?

— ¿Podrías cerrar bien la puerta al salir?

— ¿¡Ah!?- se sorprendió, pero no tenía fuerzas para discutir- Oh, claro.

Al salir de la habitación lo último que pudo ver fue una sonrisa de autosuficiencia por parte de Lavender y como Ron se acercaba a ella para –posiblemente- hacerla suya. Pero ¿cómo diablos no contempló esa posibilidad?, si era lo más evidente del mundo; todos sabían que aunque ni Ron ni Lavender lo hicieran público, había algo entre ellos y claro, al ser la batalla final al día siguiente decidieron pasar la noche juntos al igual que Harry y Ginny.

¡¿Es que todos en este maldito mundo tenían a alguien excepto ella o qué demonios?!

Sintió la tristeza apoderarse de ella y no pudo detener las lágrimas que comenzaban a caer por su rostro. Bueno, tal vez no iba a tener la noche apasionada que tenía planeada pero por lo menos iba a tomar una buena ración de ese whiskey de fuego que Charlie le había regalado al Sr. Weasley.

Bajó las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo rumbo a la cocina. Todo estaba oscuro así que en esta ocasión solo la memoria la acompañaba, se adentró a la habitación y se dirigió a la vitrina en la que sabia se guardaban los licores, se sorprendió al no encontrar nada.

— ¡Joder! lo único que me faltaba- se quejó.

— ¿Buscando algo Srta. Granger?

¡Dios, esa voz!, era el jodido murciélago de las mazmorras. Cuando se dio vuelta para encararlo la luz de la habitación ya se encontraba encendida; Severus se encontraba cómodamente sentado en un amplio sillón de cuero negro rodeado de botellas de licor vacías.

—Nada que le importe Snape. –contestó altanera, quizá desquitándose un poco con él de la rabia que acaba de agarrar.

— ¿Pero que se está creyendo Granger?

— ¿Sabe que me creo Snape? ¡una imbécil! –exclamó- Eso soy.

— ¿Hasta ahora se da cuenta?- contestó dirigiéndole una sonrisa cínica.

—Váyase al carajo Snape. –soltó ella presa de la rabia.

— ¿Y donde quedó aquella sabelotodo insufrible _'no rompo un plato'_ de la que tan orgullosa se sentía?

—Eso es algo que no le incumbe –respondió totalmente molesta, al tiempo que se agachaba para tomar una de las botellas que alrededor de él se encontraban cosa que Severus impidió tomándola de la muñeca y forzándola a dejarla en el piso.

— ¿Pero qué cree que hace niña tonta?

—Ya no es mi profesor y le recuerdo que tengo edad suficiente para beber.-contra atacó ella.

—Entonces haga lo que quiera- replicó Snape chasqueando la lengua con fastidio.

Hermione tomó un vaso de la vitrina y agarró la botella que momentos antes le había sido arrebatada por Snape, se sirvió el vaso por la mitad y lo bebió de un solo trago. Error, grave error, pues al ser la primera vez que probaba ese tipo de bebidas, se atragantó sintiendo un horrible ardor en la garganta que la obligó a toser.

Severus contemplaba la divertida escena, ¡Esa sabelotodo tonta!

—Si va a beber, primero aprenda a hacerlo, Granger-murmuró- además le aseguro que el idiota de Weasley no vale tanto como para ponerse en ese estado

— ¿Y a usted quien le pidió su opinión? –soltó Granger irritada- Además, a juzgar por "gran historial romántico" dudo que usted sea el más indicado para dar consejos amorosos.

— Usted no sabe nada sobre mi niña tonta.

—Sé lo que necesito saber. Usted es un viejo amargado y con un carácter de los mil demonios que ni siquiera usted mismo se aguanta, es más dudo que alguna vez haya estado con una mujer. Seguro la única experiencia que tiene usted en ese campo es la que se brinda por sí mismo.

Al terminar de hablar Hermione estaba que le temblaban las piernas, bien, lo había dicho. Por fin había expresado abiertamente lo que todo el mundo creía de Snape pero ahora que lo veía con esa mueca que solo por un minuto fue de sorpresa para luego volverse una de odio puro… ¡Por Merlín esperaba poder salir viva de esta!

— Escuche-dijo con voz sedosa y muy, muy suave; y si algo sabían todos es que Snape es más temible cuando se le escucha tranquilo que cuando grita a viva voz- le puedo asegurar que yo soy un hombre en toda la extensión de la palabra, he tenido tanta experiencia en mi vida que solo me toma un par de minutos tener a una mujer jadeando deseosa de más, y esto es algo que usted nunca en su vida va a sentir, tomando en cuanta claro su conversación con la Srta. Weasley.

A Hermione se le fue el color de la piel, al ver esto Severus compuso una sonrisa cínica.

—Co… ¿cómo sabe usted de mi conversación con Gin?

—Ustedes los Gryffindor no son nada sutiles, de cualquier manera Granger, en serio, ¿Weasley?- preguntó en burlón.

— ¿Y eso a usted que le importa?, además permítame dudar de lo que me ha dicho… -le replicó impávida la muchacha- ¿Ha oído aquel refrán que dice: "dime de qué presumes y te diré de qué careces"? Dudo que usted en su vida se haya acostado con una mujer, no como Ron que en este mismo instante está con una mujer, una que claramente es mejor que yo- dijo esto último más para sí misma que para su ex profesor- esa es la única explicación que puede existir ¿no? Que ella sea mejor que yo. Debe de tener algo que yo, quizás es un cabello suave y lacio, una figura esbelta y torneada, unos pechos más grandes… no sé, algo más algo que yo no tengo - al decir esas palabras Hermione sentía cómo las lágrimas comenzaban a caer nuevamente.

Snape sintió algo de empatía por la chica en ese momento, se sintió exactamente igual al saber de la relación que mantenía Lily con Potter; comparándose siempre en cada aspecto que podía con ese imbécil solo para darse cuenta que, en efecto, Potter era mejor que él. Solo que en este caso Granger se estaba equivocando y era momento de hacérselo saber.

— Vamos Granger no sea estúpida, Weasley no está con la…"Señorita" Brown por ser mejor que usted, él está con ella solo porque lo hace sentirse grande. Además se entregó a él de una manera más fácil, y ella está con él no porque sea un genio, ni siquiera por que sea apuesto si no por interés, porque ve en él la forma de ser reconocida, y lo aprovechará hasta que haya algo que le interese más. Nadie en todo el castillo se había fijado en Weasley si no hasta aquel torneo de Quidditch en el que…- dudó unos segundos buscando la palabra adecuada- brilló por decirlo de alguna manera, usted se fijo en él desde antes y él volverá a usted en cuanto se dé cuenta de eso.

— ¿Usted cree que vuelva a mi?- la voz de Hermione denotaba emoción ante la idea de tener a Ron de vuelta.

— Claro Granger, eventualmente se dará cuenta de que su relación con Brown fue solo una aventura sin sentido, solo espero que cuando él se dé cuenta de lo vacía e infructuosa que fue y al fin voltee a ver lo que perdió con usted, no sea tan tonta como para perdonarlo.

— El amor perdona ¿no lo cree así Profesor?

— Si fuera reciproco sí, aunque en su caso es solo una pasión de niños o a lo mucho, un amor no correspondido. Usted es una mujer muy especial haría una pareja perfecta con Weasley, aunque no por amor, que es lo que debería unirlos, si no por el hecho de que usted lo ama y se entregaría a él por completo. Por el contrario, Weasley no se entregaría solo se "dejaría querer". Ese mocoso es un ser que encuentra eso muy cómodo pues jamás se tendrá que esforzar, si usted lo quiere siendo un idiota, ¿Para qué mejorar?-comentó en tono reprobatorio- Granger usted se merece algo mejor, por cierto ¿vuelvo a ser Profesor?

— Siento si le falte al respeto señor, es solo que estoy algo aturdida. Pasando a lo otro dígame ¿quién será ese "algo mejor"? vamos no soy atractiva, ni siquiera interesante, solo una sabelotodo. –comentó ella citando el apodo que él mismo le había dado- aceptémoslo nadie se fijará en mí.

— Granger, disfrútelo y sea discreta porque si se lo cuenta a alguien negaré de la manera más rotunda que hable con usted. Además solo lo haré porque estoy bajo la influencia del alcohol- Severus tomó un suspiro y por fin declaró- es usted una mujer muy atractiva; aparte, si yo que soy tan poco agraciado he tenido relaciones con mucha más razón usted.

— Gracias Profesor

—De nada Granger, el día de mañana se decide el destino así que será mejor que se vaya a descansar.

—Claro señor, usted debería hacer lo mismo ¿no?

—Me quedare unos momentos más. – la joven asintió y luego respondió:

— Que descanse señor.

Hermione subió a su habitación pensando que si hasta Snape podía llegar a ser amable, y se daba cuenta de la realidad de su situación 'amorosa', ¿qué futuro le esperaba al lado de Ron? Aunque lo quería, no podía negar lo poco observador que era, sin contar lo socialmente limitado.

Al llegar a su habitación su ánimo decayó, al final del día todos estaban con alguien y ella había vuelto a su habitación sola. Lo único que quería era entrar en esa cama y dormir. Se desabrochó la bata y se miró al espejo, definitivamente era un gran desperdicio, el negligé que traía puesto resaltaba muy bien sus curvas y pechos y no había nadie más que ella para contemplarlo. Tal vez después de todo Snape tenía razón, era una mujer bonita.

_Snape _ ¿Qué habrá querido decir con aquello de "_soy un hombre en toda la extensión de la palabra, he tenido tanta experiencia en mi vida que solo me toma un par de minutos tener a una mujer jadeando deseosa de más_"? ¿Será que en realidad tiene tanta experiencia? Bueno ella posiblemente jamás sabría cómo se sentía eso, si algo salía mal en la batalla de mañana ella moriría virgen.

O tal vez no.

La casa estaba relativamente vacía. Todos debían estar amándose en la oscuridad de sus respectivas habitaciones, solo Snape y ella estaban solos, y a ninguno de los dos les caería mal la compañía mutua.

¡Por dios no! ¿En que estaba pensando? ¿Cómo podía considerar la posibilidad de acostarse con Snape? Dios eso si que era el acabose.

Bueno, no quería morir virgen y Snape era la única opción, además feo no era. Tal vez estaba un poco descuidado pero nada más, alguna vez escuchó a sus compañeras hablar sobre cómo había sido su primera vez, y una de ellas comentó que no había nada como perder tu virginidad con alguien mayor que tú y con más experiencia, pues ellos sabían cómo complacer a una mujer; a diferencia de alguien de su edad los cuales en su mayoría, sólo se preocupaban por su placer, ignorando si sus compañeras estaban satisfechas o no.

Lo que había dicho Snape debía tener algo de cierto.

Sí, lo iría a buscar. Total, lo peor que podía pasar era que la rechazara. Se miró una última vez al espejo, perfumó su cuerpo y salió decidida hacia la cocina. Al llegar ahí se encontró con que Snape ya no estaba, así que decidió que subiría a buscarlo a su habitación.

Al llegar a la puerta vaciló, ¿qué le diría?: —_ "¿Profesor quiere acostarse conmigo?"_

"_Si, Hermione esa es una gran idea_" –se regañaba a sí misma- _"no seas estúpida, mejor retírate antes de que él te humille y rechace_". Estaba por dar la vuelta e irse, pero justo en ese momento Severus Snape abrió la puerta.

— ¿Se le ofrece algo Granger?-preguntó con una ceja levemente elevada, era obvio que no esperaba verme en su puerta.

— Yo… Umm… yo…

— ¿Va a balbucear toda la noche o comenzará a hablar en algún momento?

—Yo vine a pedirle un favor. –dudó unos segundos- en realidad vine a hacer un trato con usted, mejor dicho, un intercambio.

—Decídase Granger ¿qué es lo que quiere?

— ¿Puedo pasar?-preguntó la joven intentando ganar tiempo para poner sus ideas en orden.

— Sea breve Granger-dijo mientras abría la puerta de la habitación lo suficiente como para que ella pasara. Al cerrar volteó a verla: lucía muy nerviosa; ya había pasado un tiempo considerable y seguía sin hablar.- No tengo toda la noche Granger.

— Profesor vengo a ofrecerle un trato. Verá yo…

—No creo que usted tenga nada en lo que yo pueda estar interesado-le interrumpió abruptamente- ahora si me permite Señorita debo dormir-hizo ademán de dirigirse hacia la puerta, sin embargo las palabras de Hermione lo paralizaron.

— ¿Ha estado alguna vez con una mujer virgen?

— ¿Disculpe?- preguntó estupefacto.

— La batalla final es mañana, y usted sabe, todos en esta casa están con alguien y bueno, en caso de que algo pase mañana no quiero morir siendo virgen. Usted es un hombre experimentado y creo que me puede ayudar.- contestó ella completamente roja de la vergüenza.

— Así que como no tiene otra opción viene conmigo ¿no, Granger?

—Pues… sí- reconoció ella.

—Eso es algo que se debe hacer con alguien especial Granger, no es solo hacerlo por hacerlo- le explicó calmadamente el hombre con una mirada sincera- para un hombre tal vez no tenga importancia, pero para ustedes las mujeres es algo que la mayoría recuerda toda su vida, debería ser especial. Así que le haré un favor y la ayudaré a salir de aquí.

Nadie sabe lo que pasará mañana-replicó Hermione- Dios sabe que yo creo en llegar al matrimonio virgen, pero si algo sale mal mañana dudo que ese día llegue.

—Así que después de todo no confía mucho en su amiguito Potter…- le dijo el pocionista con una sonrisa sarcástica.

—No es eso, es solo que… -tomó aire antes de seguir, a pesar del fuerte sonrojo que cubría su rostro- Ya lo pensé y no me quiero arriesgar a morir virgen.

—Ya, ¿Por qué cree que soy la mejor opción?

— Bueno, usted no tiene ningún compromiso con nadie, o al menos eso supongo porque de ser así estaría con esa persona en estos momentos- comenzó a enumerar con más confianza la Gryffindor- , aparte es alguien con experiencia que sabrá cómo hacer las cosas; no quiero morir virgen, pero tampoco planeo salir a la calle a acostarme con el primero que se me cruce por enfrente. Piénselo Profesor, puede ser una experiencia provechosa para los dos-concluyó esperanzada.

—Dudo que esto me beneficie a mí de alguna manera. A no ser, claro, que pasada la guerra me quieran encarcelar por violación a una menor, y créame Granger no tengo ninguna intención de ir a Azkaban

—No sea tonto profesor nadie aquí va a pisar Azkaban. Además, por mucha experiencia que usted tenga, ningún hombre en su sano juicio rechazaría a una mujer virgen- la joven ya se estaba exasperando- píenselo, usted podría ser el primero en mi vida y yo experimentar los placeres que el sexo proporciona, desde el punto en que se mire ambos salimos ganando.

—Granger por favor retírese, o me veré en la penosa necesidad de…

Las palabras murieron en su boca, Hermione se había puesto de pie y se había desabrochado la bata. Él la contempló sin poder articular palabra, a medida que los segundos pasaban una tímida sonrisa cruzó el rostro de Hermione. Bien tal parecía que tenía una oportunidad con Snape.

—Que dice profesor… ¿Tenemos un trato?

—Granger es usted una mujer muy atractiva, no debe ir por ahí quitándose la ropa frente a cualquiera, porque seguramente no se ha puesto a pensar en las consecuencias que esto le pudiera traer- explicó Snape sin poder apartar sus ojos del cuerpo de la muchacha- yo soy un hombre y tengo deseos que usted puede despertar y no estar dispuesta a satisfacer. Usted es virgen y yo no sería amoroso ni delicado; conmigo solo tendría sexo, pasión… Nada hermoso que recordar. Así que le daré cinco minutos para que se valla o yo mismo la sacaré de aquí.

Dicho eso, Severus se dirigió hacia el baño de la habitación. Se adentró ahí a pensar en lo irreal de la situación, ¿cómo es que la Señorita _no rompo un plato_ se le fue a ofrecer así? ¡Por Dios! Él sabía que no era guapo ni nada por el estilo así que la única explicación lógica era que era cierto: la chica simplemente no quería morir virgen. Pero ¿cómo era posible que semejante jovencita aún fuera virgen?

Los chicos de estas épocas estaban llenos de hormonas y no desaprovechaban ninguna oportunidad para tener un revolcón; así que el hecho de que una joven así de guapa fuese aún virgen lo desconcertaba. En el fondo no quería lastimarla, ni decepcionarla rompiendo sus fantasías de lo que la primera vez sería. Confiaba en que lo que le dijo hubiese sido suficiente para que se marchara.

En eso pensaba mientras abría la ducha y dejaba que el agua caliente se deslizara sobre su piel.

_¡¿Por las barbas de Merlín en qué estaba pensando cuando la corrió?!_ Era una joven hermosa y con ese sexy negligé… Por Circe bendita, cualquier hombre daría la vida por estar con una mujer así; con esos pechos tan llamativos y esas curvas pronunciadas. Pero bueno, hacer algo bien una vez en su vida no iba a matarlo. _Tal vez debería ir al burdel._ Se decía a sí mismo, esa podía ser su última noche con vida así que un último revolcón no le vendría mal.

Mientras Severus tenía estas cavilaciones, Hermione se encontraba en su habitación meditando las palabras del hombre. ¡Claro que esperaba que su primera vez fuese con alguien a quien amase! pero dada la situación actual no estaba segura si esperar. Snape había sido claro en su postura: solo sería una aventura, nada romántico; pero le ofrecía pasión y deseo y sopesando las posibilidades, tal vez de momento seria lo más que podía esperar, así que si esa era su mejor opción.

Severus salió de la ducha perfectamente pulcro. Luego se perfumó y vistió; estaba listo para salir rumbo al motel…Grande fue su sorpresa cuando al fijar la vista en su cama se encontró con una Hermione muy nerviosa pero decidida.

—Creí haber sido claro con usted- le dijo mirándola de arriba abajo.

—Y lo fue- contestó Hermione sonrojada- pero usted a mí no me escuchó. Mañana es un día decisivo y no puedo arriesgarme, después de todo no me gustaría morir virgen. Además aunque no muriese, si algo saliera mal y Harry no derrota a Voldemort, los mortifagos posiblemente me tomarán como su objeto de diversión- ella subió su suplicante mirada y lo miró a los ojos por unos segundos- sé que no haremos el amor pero por lo menos me gustaría disfrutar mi primera vez, y usted me puede ayudar. Estoy segura que usted también lo disfrutará.

—Me está tentando y mucho-admitió- Granger, aunque lo dude soy un hombre y usted una mujer hermosa, quiero hacer lo correcto y no dañarla. Si yo le quitase su virginidad lo disfrutaría eso se lo aseguro, pero seguramente pasada la guerra usted se arrepentiría. así que piénselo porque esta es su última oportunidad para irse, si la rechaza en este mismo momento la haré mía y no me detendré hasta haber terminado-le dijo con la mirada plena de deseo-ahí está la puerta, tome su decisión.

Hermione pareció meditarlo por unos momentos; Severus la miró levantarse rumbo a la puerta por lo cual pensó que finalmente la había convencido de hacer lo que más le convenía. ¡Una lástima! después de todo terminaría en un burdel… Pero por tercera vez en la noche, la chica lo sorprendió, pues en vez de cruzar el lumbral de la puerta como él había supuesto que haría, ella la cerró con seguro y volvió a él.

—Estoy segura.

Severus se acercó a ella hasta que estuvieron completamente pegados el uno con el otro, la tomó del cuello y la besó. Era un beso casto, solamente juntando sus labios con los de ella. Severus la sentía tensa pero eso era algo que en poco tiempo solucionaría, la seduciría; no era un hombre romántico ni que ella amase pero cumpliría lo prometido: le haría gozar lo más que pudiese para que -por lo menos- al recordar esa noche lo viese como un encuentro lleno de pasión, deseo y satisfacción.

Snape rompió el beso y luego trazó un camino de besos suaves desde los labios de ella hasta su mejilla; debía de ser una de las pocas experiencias que la chica tenia así que no podía simplemente llegar a besarla a lo tonto como si nada, no. Debía hacerlo poco a poco despertar en ella el deseo, llevarlo a su máxima expresión y después satisfacerlo.

Trazó ese mismo camino de vuelta desde su mejilla a sus labios sintiendo como a medida que sus suaves besos viajaban por su piel, Hermione parecía reaccionar. Cuando llegó a sus labios se permitió quedarse un poco más de tiempo para ver si ella le correspondía.

Al sentir el que los labios de Snape volvían a su boca Hermione decidió participar, se encontraba sumamente nerviosa pues nunca había besado a nadie en su vida pero ella quería que eso funcionara, y para eso debía participar. Sus besos eran tan suaves que sentía una emoción inexplicable al sentir la suave presión de los labios del pocionista sobre los suyos. Sin saber qué hacer, ella se dejó llevar por sus instintos y abrió su boca, Snape aprovechó esto para lamer levemente su labio y profundizar el beso, sus lenguas colisionaron la una con la otra, al principio de un modo torpe luego ambos se adaptaron al movimiento.

Ninguno de los dos hizo mayores movimientos, simplemente se dedicaron a besarse y a medida que el tiempo pasaba los besos se intensificaban, Hermione estaba experimentando una mezcla de emociones desconocidas; sintió las manos de Snape bajar hacia sus costados rozando por un pequeño periodo de tiempo sus pechos hasta posarse en sus caderas. Un ligero gemido escapó de sus labios, en ese momento Snape aprovechó para bajar de sus labios hasta su clavícula dejando a su paso un camino de suaves besos; ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que estaban avanzando hacia la pared hasta que la espalda de Hermione quedó totalmente apoyada sobre la fría piedra donde comenzaron realmente explorar un poco sus cuerpos.

Hermione, que hasta el momento había tenido sus manos estáticas a cada lado de su cuerpo, las posó sobre el cuello del hombre, este tenía las manos en su cadera, no llegaban a nada más, Severus solo la besaba mientras ella tenía sus manos en su espalda.

Cada vez Hermione disfrutaba más y más de sus besos, poco a poco una llama de pasión y deseo se iba encendiendo dentro de ella y la urgencia de llegar a tener un contacto más profundo la invadió.

Él también lo sintió, dejó de sentir tensión en el cuerpo de ella. A medida que el tiempo pasaba la chica lo besaba con mayor intensidad y buscaba un mayor contacto entre ambos cuerpos, bien eso solo indicaba que su excitación crecía; las manos de ella se colaron entre ambos cuerpos buscando a tientas desatar cada uno de los botones de su camisa y una vez que terminó su labor el mismo Severus la quitó de su cuerpo, sin dejar de besarla. Él no hacía otra cosa que besarla.

Esta situación se había vuelto algo desesperante para Hermione, ¡ya llevaban más de treinta minutos besándose! No era que no lo disfrutase, solo que la humedad entre sus piernas le indicaba que era momento de dar el siguiente paso.

— ¿No crees que es el momento de seguir esto en tu cama?

— ¿Es eso lo que en verdad deseas?- preguntó Snape contra sus labios.

—Totalmente.

—Bien – sonrió con suficiencia-pero primero hay que quitarte ese negligé…

Ella sacó su varita de su muslo pero antes de poder hacer algo, él se la quitó de las manos y la dejó en un mueble de la habitación mientras tomaba la suya propia de sus pantalones colocándola en el mismo sitio. Se situó detrás de ella y comenzó a besar su nuca mientras lentamente bajaba el cierre del negligé y a medida que éste bajaba, los labios del hombre recorrían su espalda y ella inconscientemente caminaba en dirección a la cama. Una vez que estuvieron completamente enfrente de la misma ella se acostó boca abajo, dándole la mayor facilidad para que lograra la tarea de desnudarla.

El todavía no terminaba de abrir el cierre por completo pero aprovechando la nueva posición, bajó de un solo movimiento todo el cierre abriendo el negligé en su totalidad. Ella trato de darse vuelta pero él no se lo permitió, se dedicó a pasar sus labios a lo largo de toda su espalda sintiendo como su cuerpo respondía a él, podía escuchar suaves gemidos por parte de la castaña… decidió cambiar de estrategia y usar su lengua. Pasaba su legua por donde unos minutos atrás sus labios habían estado, los gemidos de la castaña aumentaron de intensidad y de frecuencia haciendo que su cabeza se echase hacia atrás en un loco reflejo

Sus labios regresaron al juego y poco a poco se dirigió a la parte de su cuerpo que aun cubría el negligé, al sentir esto ella se giró y se deshizo por completo del negligé quedando solo con sus bragas y su sostén ambos de color negro. Los labios de Severus recorrieron todo su vientre hasta llegar a sus pechos, debido a que su sujetador se desataba por enfrente su tarea no fue difícil, una vez que los hubo liberado se dedicó a lamerlos suavemente provocando que de los labios de la joven no se emitiera otro sonido que no fuesen gemidos, los cuales aumentaban de volumen a cada nuevo movimiento de la lengua de Severus sobre sus pezones.

"_Por dios este hombre es magnífico_". Era el único pensamiento que habitaba en la cabeza de Hermione en esos momentos. Severus luego se dedicó a besar cada centímetro de piel desde los cremosos senos de ella hasta su vientre y justo cuando estuvo frente al monte de Venus de la castaña se detuvo.

— ¿Estás realmente segura de que quieres hacer esto?

— ¿Donde quedo aquel hombre que dijo: "en este mismo momento la hare mía y no me detendré hasta haber terminado"? – respondió cegada por el fuego del deseo que corría en sus venas- ¡Por Merlín, sí, quiero esto!

—Hasta el final entonces.

Severus retiró la ropa interior de la muchacha dándose cuenta de lo mojada que estaba, eso lo tranquilizaba pues sabía que estaba en un perfecto camino para cumplir lo prometido.

Separó las piernas de Hermione y comenzó a deleitarse con su dulce sabor. ¡Merlin! esa chica tenía un sabor delicioso, diferente a todo lo que había probado, debía ser su esencia natural o alguna otra cosa. Tal vez algo tuviese que ver el hecho de que fuese virgen… Sea como fuere, eso no le importaba pero lo disfrutaría y la haría gozar lo más que sus capacidades le permitieran.

Tomó su clítoris y comenzó a estimularlo, subiendo y bajando su lengua, cambiando de posición y estimulándola por completo. La chica no paraba de gemir, y alzaba la cadera en busca de un contacto más fuerte pero a pesar de eso él se mantuvo gentil en su tarea; la habitación se llenó de los gemidos de la castaña… Más de 15 minutos estuvo Severus volcado totalmente en su tarea de satisfacerla de ese modo antes de sentir una muy, muy fuerte presión en su nuca; lo sabía, podía sentir su cuerpo tensarse: la chica llegaría al orgasmo. Por más que ella se movió él jamás cambio el ritmo, Severus sabía que si lo hacia corría el riesgo de "_cortar_" su orgasmo y eso era algo que no quería. Después de un fuerte gemido pudo recibir una gran cantidad de fluido en su boca, bien, ella había experimentado su primer orgasmo.

El cuerpo de la chica se hallaba completamente desplomado en la cama y sus uñas enterradas en las sabanas, se notaba que se esforzaba por recuperar el aliento, sus pechos subían y bajaban, sus labios entreabiertos y sus ojos cerrados le daban una imagen maravillosa, Severus pensó que aunque muriese mañana esa imagen valía la pena llevársela a la tumba. Mientras ella lograba gradualmente controlar su respiración, él retomó las caricias: volvió a dejar a sus labios vagar por su cuerpo, recorrió sus piernas besó su vagina y subió por su vientre hasta llegar a sus pechos donde se entretuvo un buen rato, luego subió a su cuello vagando hasta su hombro derecho y la volteó suavemente hasta colocarse detrás de ella.

A continuación dejó que fuesen sus manos las que la exploraran: su mano derecha acarició sus senos provocando un suave gemido de parte de Hermione; bajó por su abdomen hasta llegar a su centro y la penetró con sus dos dedos. Ella al principio gemía suavemente pero a medida que los dedos de Severus cambiaban de ritmo, sus gritos se hacían más y más sonoros. En un momento ella misma tomó la mano de Severus para guiar la velocidad y profundidad de los movimientos del mago, hasta que sus músculos vaginales se apretaron alrededor de los dedos de él en un poderoso orgasmo.

Aprovechando que la chica se encontraba disfrutando su clímax, Severus sacó sus dedos de ella y se colocó entre sus piernas, tomó su rostro y la besó. Hermione a pesar del aletargamiento que sentía aprovechó la posición para deshacer el cinturón y el cierre del pantalón de su profesor y mientras se seguían besando, bajó la prenda lo más que pudo. Estaba desesperada y él lo notó por lo que la ayudó a deshacerse de la prenda.

Cuando estaba por deshacerse también de su bóxer sintió un par de delicadas manos que lo detenían:

— Déjame hacerlo a mí, recuéstate- fueron las tímidas palabras de la sonrojada muchacha. Sin saber por qué, él la obedeció. Entonces Hermione comenzó a acariciarlo.

Se montó sobre su espalda mientras sus labios se dirigían a la oreja del hombre:

— De verdad que eres un experto. Disfruté mucho tus caricias, es hora de que disfrutes tu también- le susurró provocativamente al oído. Antes de que el hombre pudiese articular palabra sintió como la chica posaba sus labios en su hombro trazando un camino de besos por su espalda, besando cada cicatriz que ahí se encontraba, apoyándose de sus manos para darle una espacie de masaje.

Dando un pequeño par de mordidas -de vez en cuando algo fuertes-, bajó hasta donde los bóxers lo cubrían, los tomó de ambos lados.

— Alza la cadera- demandó y él la obedeció. Una vez que se hubo deshecho de ellos, sus labios regresaron a donde se encontraban, en la delgada línea donde la espalda pierde su nombre.

Comenzó a mordisquear de a poco su espalda cruzando esa línea, sintió que un temblor atravesó el cuerpo del hombre. Llegó a sus nalgas: eran grandes y firmes; movida por la curiosidad, volvió a la línea que separaba sus glúteos de su espalda y repitió la operación, obteniendo un nuevo temblor por parte del hombre.

— ¡Por Merlín Granger!, te juro que si alguien antes me había hecho eso no lo recuerdo. Eso provocó una sonrisa en el rostro de la joven.

— Hazme tuya- pidió ella.

El volteó por completo mientras ella ya se encontraba tumbada en la cama con una sonrisa soñadora en su rostro. Severus se colocó entre las piernas de la muchacha mientras tomaba su pene -que mostraba una prominente erección-, sin decir palabra se colocó en su entrada y despacio, temiendo que la chica sufriera con la intromisión, se fue deslizando en su interior. Notó en su rostro una mueca pero no pareció tener mayores molestias, por lo que siguió con su avance; una vez que toda su longitud estuvo adentro, Severus tuvo la gentileza de quedarse quieto para que ella se acostumbrase a la intromisión.

— ¿Te duele?

— No- contestó ella muy bajito, fuertemente sonrojada- siempre pensé que me dolería y solo sentí una pequeña incomodidad pero es todo, sigue por favor.

Severus comenzó con el vaivén; mientras la penetraba sus labios no dejaban de tocarse, él tomaba sus labios o besaba su cuello. Hermione gemía en respuesta a los lentos y suaves movimientos de su profesor.

Severus no escuchaba más que gemidos y eso era algo que estaba comenzando a enloquecerle, su pene se encontraba realmente duro en ese momento y el escucharla gemir como lo hacía, ver la cara de placer que tenía -sus labios entre abiertos, sus mejillas sonrosadas y sus ojos perdidos en el placer- lo hacía querer cogerla duro y rápido hasta que no le quedara aliento ni fuerzas para seguir, pero debía recordarse a sí mismo que esta era la primera experiencia de la chica y aunque seguramente lo disfrutaría no sería algo bueno ser tan rudo.

De una o de otra manera debía acallar sus gemidos y sacar fuerzas de donde no las había para seguir siendo lento y dulce; lo único que fue capaz de hacer fue besarla con intensidad y hasta agresividad intentando sofocar sus gemidos, pero eso solo logró estimular más a Hermione, la cual en solo un par de minutos llegó al orgasmo, lo que intensificó sus gritos y de esta forma la lucha entre sus labios por acallarse.

Esta vez no hubo aletargamiento; sentir como Severus la besaba solo la encendía más y más, si bien disfrutaba esos movimientos dulces por parte del hombre ella deseaba más y así se lo hizo saber.

— Más fuerte por favor, más rápido quiero sentirlo todo al máximo.

Estas palabras dichas entre gemidos y con una voz cargada de lujuria, mientras la chica tenía sus dos manos apretando sus nalgas con cada vez más fuerza, pudieron con todo su autocontrol. Hizo un hechizo no verbal para insonorizar la habitación y cambió el ritmo de su penetración.

Comenzó a cogerla duro y rápido, ante eso ella solo gritaba sin control. Lo sentía tan adentro y tan fuerte; era tan placentero sentir sus estocadas fuertes y rápidas… la estaba elevando al cielo. Hermione no se daba cuenta, pero con cada nueva arremetida ella hundía más y más las uñas en la espalda de su amante, esto a él le encantaba; ver su rostro atravesado por el placer, que su cuerpo respondiera de esa manera ante él lo estaba excitando a sobremanera, a ese ritmo no aguantaría por mucho tiempo más.

—Tan apretada- gruñó Snape.

Al escucharlo decirle eso, su mente voló hacia el cielo; esas simples palabras no hicieron sino aumentar su placer. Sentía que estaba a punto de llegar a un nuevo orgasmo, pero era uno diferente, era uno que se sentía tan fuerte que la dejó con la mente totalmente en blanco.

Severus sentía su propio orgasmo muy cerca así que arremetió en el cuerpo de la chica sin miramientos, solo en busca de su placer. Cada vez más rápido y más duro; solo escuchaba gemidos de gozo por parte de la chica cada vez más fuertes y más prolongados. Él comenzó a gemir a la par de ella solo disfrutando, escuchó a Hermione gritar de placer, un grito prolongado que sintió en cada poro de su piel y que hizo que se vaciara en su interior.

Un par de segundos después del orgasmo más maravilloso que ambos hubiesen tenido- con una diferencia de apenas unos microsegundos- él se tumbó al lado de Hermione.

Ella se volteó y lo abrazó. Severus tuvo el impulso de quitársela de encima pero después de esa gran sesión de sexo, y tomando en cuenta que era su primera vez no lo creyó adecuado; después de un par de minutos en los cuales el sintió que la respiración de ambos ya era normal, fue el primero en hablar:

— Granger tengo que prepararle una poción anticonceptiva.

— No se preocupe- contestó ella visiblemente sonrojada- tomé una antes de venir hacia acá.

— En ese caso Granger será mejor que se vaya a dormir, mañana será un día muy importante.

— Profesor, usted tenía razón, fue algo maravilloso- le dijo- mañana… nadie sabe lo que va a pasar mañana, así que solo te tengo un último pedido- ella tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de continuar- déjeme dormir esta noche a su lado, y mañana olvidaremos lo que ha pasado aquí.

Esto no cambiará nada Granger-contestó Snape- en caso de que sobrevivamos a la guerra esto no nos ata.

En caso de que sobrevivamos a la guerra- convino ella- esto no nos atará Profesor, se lo prometo.

Está bien, entonces descansemos.

Ambos se acomodaron en la cama de Severus, aquella cama en la cual había convertido a Hermione en su mujer, en la cual ambos esperaban el alba pues ella sería el comienzo de una batalla decisiva, pero ellos ajenos a esa preocupación dormían desnudos, abrazados, y tranquilos.

**Fin.**


End file.
